Past,Present and Future
by FizzinProngs
Summary: The three generations-Marauders, Harry's generation and the next generation-end up in the same year...in AU...things are bound to change.
1. Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does…..I simply love to play with her toys aka Characters….and this is yet another** _ **game**_ **of mine….hope you like it.**

 **Past, Present and Future**

 **Chapter 1: PAST**

"Will you budge up? Ouch Prongs that's my foot." Sirius complained.

"Will you shut up!" James hissed back, "We will get caught."

"We are really getting old for this cloak." Sirius grumbled.

"It's not first year, Padfoot. Of course we are growing. Will you stop complai-"

"Shush! Filch is coming from that corridor." Sirius said. He was holding the Marauder's map.

The pair stopped just in time and Filch strolled right past them.

Phew! That was a close call." Sirius sighed when Filch was out of earshot.

"Close call? Padfoot I'm Warning you. Keep your mouth shut. You'll definitely get us caught. Now get a move on. We can't stand here all night."

The pair entered the library. It was dark and extremely silent. The boys found their way to the restricted section. After checking and double checking the map to see if they were alone, they took of the cloak.

"Now we need to find that polyjuice potion book. We better hurry." Sirius whispered and they both started searching.

"This prank is going to be wicked." James spoke after a while.

"Yeah can't wait to see old Snivelly's reaction." Sirius snickered at the thought.

After about ten minutes of fruitless searching Sirius called James.

"Err...mate...I think I've found something much cooler then our prank."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Ughh I can't study anymore" Lily shut her book exasperatedly.

The common room was almost empty. Apart from Lily, only Remus was present. Who seemed to be waiting for something or someone, Lily thought.

"Yeah yeah, that's totally OK. You know what, you should go to bed. I mean it's quite late." Remus blurted out, hoping she would leave.

Lily narrowed her eyes. Why did Remus wanted Lily to go away? Lily thought.

"Where are Potter and Black?" She asked.

"Why do you wanna know where James is?" Remus asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

Lily glared at Remus's question.

"Because you really want to get rid of me and seeing those to gits aren't here. Obviously their up to something." Lily replied.

Uh you are so clever Lily. Remus thought.

"They aren't up to something. In fact they are up in the dorm, sleeping."

The moment these words left his mouth, the portrait hole opened and in came James and Sirius.

"Look what I found Moony." Sirius said excitedly, not realizing

Lily was there.

Remus was looking at Lily sheepishly who had raised an eyebrow. Sirius waved a book in front of Remus.

This surprised him. Sirius with a book? That was absurd considering that it wasn't even the book he went to get.

Lily too was astonished to see a book in Sirius's hand.

"Black, you are holding a book." Lily spoke slowly trying to convince herself.

"Oh Evans!" Sirius and James exclaimed together. Now they both realized of her presence.

James quickly hid the cloak by stuffing it in his shirt, his other hand jumped up to his hair, in order to ruffle them and Sirius quickly hid the book behind him.

But he was too late.

"No need to hide it, Black. Show me the book." Lily demanded.

"Only if you promise to keep your mouth shut and let us do what we want to." Sirius replied.

"I bet you are up to no good." Lily remarked.

The three boys were taken aback by this. For a minute they looked stunned. Then quite suddenly the three marauders burst out laughing.

"What/" Lily looked confused.

"You said...up to...no good." James said between his laughs.

"So?"

It took the boys a few minutes to calm down. Lily was still looking at them and expecting an answer.

"It's just a marauder thing." James said.

"You guys are so weird." She commented.

"Hey! I know, Lily can come with us!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed.

"That's a great idea!"James said excitedly.

"OK, what are you two going on about?" Remus asked.

Sirius simply showed him the book.

"Tempus Itinerantur." Lily read out. " Umm thats latin, right? What does it mean?"

"Time travel!" James answered, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Lily took the book from Sirius and flipped through the pages. "It's all in Latin."

"Yes, it is but Padfoot and I have read. We found a spell which changes it into English for a certain time which is now up. But we have read everything important" James told her.

"Yes, this spell here, if we all speak it together. Then we will all be transported twenty years in the future." Sirius explained.

"Will we get back to our time later?" Remus asked.

"Yes, the book says after a certain time, we will." James replied.

"Lets do it!" Lily spoke up. This surprised the boys.

"You want to do this?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"Yes, this is our sixth year and the burden is so immense. I want a time out. To go in a different time era." Lily said firmly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Lily?" James asked.

"Ha ha ha, by the way I'm not _your_ Lily." She replied.

"Umm guys, I'm not sure about thi-" Remus was saying but Sirius and James instantly started convincing him, which didn't take long as they used to do it on daily bases.

"Ok so everyone ready?" James said, " Altogether now."

 _"Viginti annis regnavit in futuro!"_


	2. Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 2: FUTURE**

"I think it's time to go to bed." Albus Potter told his elder brother.

"After just one more game, Al." James Sirius Potter replied.

"Come on, you know how long a wizards chess takes. I'm tired." Al complained, "You can play with Rose." Before James could speak Rose said from behind her book, "Sorry I'm busy."

"Please, just let Lily return so I can play with her." James said.

"Lily, where is she?" Al asked.

Just then the portrait hole opened and in came Lily and Hugo.

They looked around the nearly empty common room.

"So it's just you three left." Hugo asked.

"Yeah, where were you guys?" Al asked.

Lily walked and sat beside Al, the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map in one hand and a large chocolate in the other.

"We were hungry, we went down in the kitchens. Thanks for the cloak James, here you go."

"So that's why you borrowed the map. Gimme that." Al took the map.

"James can't sleep and is super bored so he dragged me outta my bed only 'cause his friends are so heavy sleepers, as we all know. He can't wake 'em up." Al told her.

"Pity you." Lily said before taking a bite from her chocolate.

Just as Lily took another bite, a purple smoke started to appear. Slowly the smoke increased and it surrounded them all.

"What's happening?" Al asked.

"I don't know." James replied.

Then the smoke completely engulfed them.


	3. Present

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 3: PRESENT**

Ron yawned and stretched his arms.

''Finally homework finished!'' he said.

''And I am writing…..my last line…done!'' Harry spoke up.

''Only if you two would keep doing homework in time then it wouldn't pile up. Will you two ever listen to me?'' Hermione asked.

''Well that is a tricky question.'' Harry teased her.

''You guys are so lucky. You don't have any OWLs.'' Ginny, who was sitting beside Harry, said.

''Ginny, OWLs are months away. Why are you worrying?'' Ron asked.

''Tell that to the Professors, they are putting so much burden on our shoulders.'' Ginny said exasperatedly.

Then she stood up, looked around the otherwise empty common room and stretched her arms. ''Anyways, good night guys.''

She was just about to leave when suddenly, two huge clouds of purple smoke appeared.

Then there was a great deal of coughing and slowly the smoke vanished. One the smokes' spot, there were some people standing!

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked shocked.

"Did it work?" One boy from the group on the right side said. All four of the people from that group looked around.

"MERLIN'S BLOODY BEARD!" one of them yelled when he looked at Harry.

Harry nearly had a heart attack when he spotted the boy who had yelled. He looked like Harry's twin!

"Bloody hell, what just happened?" A boy from the other group spoke. He had brown hair, the color was identical to Hermione's.

"What year is it?" A girl from the right group spoke. She had red hair, darker then the Weasley's and emerald green eyes exactly like Harry's.

"1996. Why?" Hermione asked.

There was a huge gasp, as all the nine newcomers had gasped together.

"Yes! We did it. We are twenty years in the future! Yahoo!"

A boy with jet black, messy hairs exactly like Harry's spoke, "Merlin! I don't believe it. 1996! That's twenty years before our time. We have travelled twenty years back in time!"

….

 **I know this one and the one before this was a very small chapter. But I promise the next ones long.**

 **Criticism is appreciated** ….. **please do review and tell me what you think about it.**


	4. Who's who?

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 4: Who's who?**

"Are you telling me that you have come from the future?" Hermione asked, pointing at the left group, "and you have come from the past?" pointing at the right group.

Everyone nodded.

"Um…ok…this is confusing. Why don't you all settle down and all of us will introduce ourselves." She said. Everyone sat down.

"So who will start? Ok we will. I mean the ones who are from the present that is 1996."

"Ok, my name is Harry Potter."

"DAD!" Three of the people who had come from the future, exclaimed.

"What? Dad?" Harry looked surprised.

"Don't look that shocked, Harry. They are from twenty years in future. Obviously you'll get married and have kids." Hermione explained.

"Twenty years…..Potter…Merlin's beard, Harry you're my….SON."

"Dad? I mean you're really James?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Um….why don't we do the intro in order" Hermione said.

"Yeah ok, I'm Harry James Potter and I'm in my sixth year."

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

"And our mum." The youngest girl, who had come from the future said.

"Does that mean….Harry we'll get married?" Ginny said excitedly to Harry.

"And to think of that you two have just started dating." Ron muttered.

"I'm in my fifth year." Ginny added.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Dad!" the other two future people said.

"So that's how you looked when you were young. Not much of a change." The girl remarked.

"Bloody hell! I never thought that I'd be able to see my own kids at this age." Ron said, "Oh and I am in sixth year."

"My name is Hermione Granger and-"

"You're mum."

"What?"

"You're our mom." The girl who had remarked over Ron said.

"What? But you said Ron's your father." Hermione said.

"He is."

"You mean…I'll marry…" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Yes Dad, which is Ron."

"NO!" Hermione and Ron shouted together.

"This can't be happening!"

"Why on earth will I marry Hermione?"

"Of all the people, Ron?"

"Hahahaha guys, guys. Calm down." Harry said, wiping a tear. It was just too funny for him.

"Calm down? Harry, this is so absurd." Hermione said in a panicky tone.

"Yeah especially absurd because you guys are like ALWAYS fighting." Ginny added.

"Nah, some people just don't realize that the feeling their having is not hate but exactly it's opposite." James said, looking at Lily with a grin. She just glared in return.

"But but" Hermione was saying.

"Oh come on Hermione, you do remember our talk that day when you made those birds to hurt Ron." Harry said.

"What talk?" Ron asked.

"That's her and mine talk." Harry said, winking at Ron.

"It's nothing, Ron. Oh I don't believe it. It'll take some time for this news to sink in." Hermione said.

"Until then, let's resume with the intros. I have come from the future, twenty years that is and my name is James Sirius Potter."

"What?" So many people exclaimed.

"So we named our son after your father and godfather, Harry." Ginny said sweetly.

"Wait a minute, hold on, Harry! You are my pal James' son, ok. Understandable, well obvious actually but Prongs, you made ME your son's godfather?" Sirius asked.

"Well now that I think about it 'course I'd make you his godfather, you ARE my best friend, right?"

"You ARE the best godfather, Sirius." Harry said.

"I-I'm touched…honored…really." Sirius smiled.

"So am I, to be named after you two, the legendary pranksters. James II said. "Oh and I too am in my sixth year."

I am also your son, dad…err…Harry. I'm in my fifth year, a year younger then James and my name is Albus Severous Potter."

"WHAT?" this was the night's biggest outburst.

"Harry! You named your son after Severous!" James I shouted.

"Why on earth did I name my son after Snape?" Harry himself looked horrified.

"Hey! Hey! Everyone! Let me explain." Al said, "I know that Snape was in same year as you…um grandpa…or should I call you James for now? Yeah and I also know that both of you hated each other and I also know that he was your Potions Master, Dad. 

"Wait a minute. Snivellous is teaching here?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Ron replied, the worst teacher."

"As I was saying that he was your Professor and you too hated him because of his cold behavior but everything changed. I'm not going into details but the thing is… you guys thought that he was a death eater but it turned out that no he wasn't. He had been helping you all along, secretively. He died in the end of next year. He died a hero's death. He wasn't a bad guy. Although, I'd really prefer you to call me just Al." Al explained.

"Next comes me! I'm thirteen years old, in my third year and my name is Lily Luna Potter."

"Oooh, so sweet, we named her after Luna and your moإ, Harry." Ginny said with a huge smile.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Mom?" Lily I Asked totally horrified.

"Yes" Ginny confirmed.

"NO it can't be." Lily said

"YAS! YAHOO! YOU WILL MARRY ME! LILY WILL MARRY ME. SEE SEE! I TOLD YOU, WE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER. SOULMATES!" James started to do a victory dance.

"What? No! I will not marry you!" Lily said.

"Course you will. Look at Harry. That's the proof. Ha ha. This is the best day of my LIFE." James said giddily.

"No…but-but how?" Lily said.

"Hey…look at Harry's eyes. They are EXACTLY like yours. He's your son-our son. In fact….look, even Al has your eyes." James told her.

"But I haven't married you yet. I-I can change my mind." Lily said crossing her arms.

"What! Lily no, you can't. I mean you can't change this future. If you do than there won't be Harry. Nor will there be James and Al and Lily." James said desperately.

"And…um…can I add? Hermione and Ron became friends only because of Harry. If there wouldn't be Harry then Ron and Hermione will not become friends so nor will there be Ron and Hermione's kids." Ginny said.

"So many lives are in stake. I promise, lily I'll win your heart, I will." James said solemnly.

"Oh…ok. Um let's just finish with intros." Lily said uneasily.

"My name is Rose Weasley. I am in my fifth year."

"I am Hugo Weasley, third year."

"Ok now the past's turn. My name…you now obviously know is….James Potter, I'm in my sixth year ant this is my gorgeous wife Lil-''

"We're not married yet, James and I can introduce myself. I am Lily Evans, also in sixth year."

"I'm Sirius Black, also in sixth year."

"My name is Remus Lupin and I too am in sixth year."

"Oh so _you_ are Teddy's father." James II said.

"What? Who?" Remus asked.

"Teddy Lupin. He'll be your son." James II told him.

"So you will get married, Moony. Ha! Despite your constant no's because of your problem." Sirius said.

"Exactly who did I marry?" Remus asked, ignoring Sirius.

"Tonks." Lily II replied.

"Tonks?" Sirius asked, "As in Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Yeah, she." Rose answered.

"She's your cousin Andromeda's daughter, ain't she?" James I asked.

"She is….Moony buddy she's way too young."

"Um…Padfoot, I've only seen her once." Remus said.

So where's Teddy?" James I asked.

"Obviously in the future. He's not in Hogwarts, he has already left it. In fact, I only spent one year at Hogwarts with him. It was my first, his last. But apart from that we see him in regular bases. He comes for dinner in our house thrice a week. He's like a brother, well actually he is technically my godbrother as dad's his godfather." James II explained.

"I am?" Harry asked

"Yeah you are."

"Wow…this night was…shocking." Ron remarked.

"So what should we do now?" Lily I asked.

"I think we should go to Dumbledore. He'll tell us what to do." Hermione suggested.

"Look its morning already. Dumbledore would be awake by now." Harry said.

"What's that you have got, James?" James I asked.

"OH, it's my-and your-invisibility cloak." James II told with a smile.

"It is?"

"Yeah, Lily used it and handed it back just before we time travelled."

"Hey, I also had my cloak with me." James I spoke and took out the cloak out of his robes.

"Wow, there are two now."

"I have mine up in the dorm." Harry said.

"Awesome, we have three cloaks." James I said.

"And Marauder's maps." Al said, showing his. Sirius showed his.

"COOL"

"We should keep them all safe. I can put them upstairs in my trunk." Harry said.

Then he took the two cloaks and maps upstairs.

"Now let's go to Dumbledore." Harry said once he was back.

…..

 **A/N: Sorry for a bit of delay. Please tell me what you think of this fanfic by reviewing.**


	5. Disguises

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 5: Disguises**

All thirteen of them made their way towards Dumbledore's office. They stopped in front of the stone gargoyle.

"What's the password?" Lily II asked.

"Well, I don't know about now, but back in the past, Dumbledore's passwords were names of candies and sweets." Sirius said.

"Their still sweets and candies." Harry told them.

"So all we have to do is try as many sweet names we know." James I told them.

"Well no need of that. I went to his office just a few days ago. Hopefully the password's same. Sherbet Lemon."

It worked. All of them made their way up to Dumbledore's office and Harry knocked.

"Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice almost instantly.

He was sitting behind his desk, smiling at them all.

"I have been waiting for you all for two hours now."

"What? You have been waiting for us?" Lily I asked.

"Yes of course I have, dear Lily." Dumbledore continued to explain because of their confused looks.

"Well, you see. I know you four have come from the past while you five from the future. It turned out that the book James and Sirius found made you all to time travel and come to this era. James and Sirius quite fortunately forgot to read _some_ important things, that is, if they time travelled twenty years to the future by that specific spell, at that exact moment people from forty years to their future would be forced to travel back to twenty years in their past. So you all ended up in this era, that is, twenty years to your future and twenty years to your past." He said gesturing at the said students.

"Oh." James replied.

"And you both said that you have read everything important." Lily I remarked.

"How come you know about all this?" Hermione asked.

"You see Hermione, when Sirius, Remus, James and Lily returned back to their time, they came straight to me and told me everything." Dumbledore told her.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rose asked.

"We'll stay here for a certain time and then we will return back to our time." Sirius answered.

"Well the certain time is rest of this year and when you will return, the amount of time you spent will be added to the time when you left, that is, time will carry on in your absence." Dumbledore explained, "So you all will continue your studies here. About your houses, obviously you all will be in Gryffindor where you were originally sorted. I will ask the house elves to add extra beds and I will also make sure to put new trunks for all of you time travelers which will contain all your necessities, from all your course book s to your school robes and pajamas, anything at all you'll be needing for your stay here.

Now you all will go downstairs for breakfast. I will also accompany you and introduce you all as transfers from local magic school."

They were all about to go when Dumbledore spoke again, "Oh and we have to change names and appearances, don't we? Starting from the past. Lily….I think there is nothing to change about your appearance because you're not similar to anyone, except eyes but that'll do. Hmm about name, you can keep lily but we'll change the surname…what about Eric?"

"Lily Eric…ok." Lily I said.

"Now Sirius…I don't find it necessary to change your appearance but the name- it's unique and everyone knows. So any suggestions?"

"How about…John Green? Sirius suggested.

"Dude, you really want to keep your second name a color?" James I snickered.

"John Green it is, Sirius." Dumbledore said, "Remus…we will only change your name."

"Raymond Lampard, perhaps. What do you think, Moony?" Sirius suggested.

"Ok." Remus confirmed.

"James-" Dumbledore began but James interrupted, "I know, we'll have to change my appearance because I look like Harry's twin but can I keep my name…the first one? The second can be…Paul?"

"Al right, James Paul…about your appearance?"

"You can change my hair color blond and my eyes green."

"You really want green eyes?" Lily asked.

"Yup, you're lucky I didn't also say to have red hair." James replied cheekily.

Dumbledore waved his wand towards James I.

Nothing happened.

"Um…did it work?" James asked.

"Yes it did." Dumbledore answered.

"You see, from now on everyone will see you with blond hair and green eyes except the people in this room. Here, look at this mirror." He took out a mirror, whispered a spell and tapped his wand. Then handed it to James. Everyone squeezed in to look at the mirror James.

The mirror James had exactly the same messy hair but they were blond and his hazel eyes were green.

"I must say James, Black hair suits you." Lily I commented.

"Why, is that a compliment I hear from _you_ Lily. I have finally seen everything in my life. Now I can die in peace." James replied with a grin. Lily simply rolled her eyes.

"Ok, now James Sirius Potter's turn."

"I want brown hair and I want to keep my hazel eyes and…name?"

"How about Jamie something?" Al suggested.

"Hmmm Jamie Pan?"

Dumbledore agreed and changed his appearance.

"Al…how about we keep your black hair and just trim them and we can call you Alan Pan so you will still be called Al and Pan because we shall stick to the truth and you three will remain siblings. Now Lily Luna?"

"I'd like to keep my hair color, only you can shorten them so they're just till my shoulders and can I be Laura Pan?"

It was agreed.

Rose changed her hair into black and her name became Rose Wallers. Hugo only changed his last name into Wallers.

Now everyone was ready. They made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down on Gryffindor table while the rest followed Dumbledore towards the teachers table.

The whole hall became silent as Dumbledore addressed them.

"Good morning students, I have a special announcement for you all today. These nine students have been transferred from a local wizarding school to here at Hogwarts. I have already sorted them using the sorting hat up in my office and it turns out that each and every one of them is in Gryffindor. Yes, it is very surprising indeed but the hat it seems has already decided."

On hearing this news, the Gryffindor table erupted with applause.

"Now it's time for introduction. Green, John. Sixth year" Sirius stepped forward and moved towards the Gryffindor table.

"Lampard, Raymond. Sixth year" Remus followed.

"Paul, James. Sixth year.

Eric, Lily. Sixth year.

Pan, Jamie. Sixth year."

All three of them made their way to the table.

"Pan, Alan. Fifth year.

Wallers, Rose. Fifth year.

Pan, Laura. Third year and

Wallers, Hugo. Third year."

All of them settled on the Gryffindor table. Once they had finished breakfast Professor McGonagall came and handed them their timetable then she whispered, "Dumbledore told me what happened and who you really are. He has even lifted the charm from me so I can see you all in your true forms. If there is any problem feel free to come to me or Dumbledore. Now you all are lucky that today is Sunday. You all can have some sleep after breakfast. Oh and Harry, I know you want to tell them about your past." She gestured at James I, Lily I, Sirius and Remus. "But I recommend you to wait. Tell them whatever you want to once you all have had your sleep. Also try to keep all this a secret." With that she strode of.

"What was she talking about? What do you want to tell us, Harry?" James I asked.

Harry took a deep breath and spoke, "Like she said I'll tell you after some sleep. Come on let's go."

They all went back to the Gryffindor tower and up to their appropriate dorms. After all the strange activities of the night, sleep consumed them pretty quickly and they all fell to the depths of their dreams.


	6. The Future Unfolded (to the Past-ions)

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: From now on I'll write James I and Lily I as only James and Lily and James II and Lily II will be with 'II'.**

 **Chapter 6: The future Unfolded (to the Past-ions)**

After a few hours of sleep, they all woke up in time of lunch. They all gathered in the common room once again. It was empty as everyone was downstairs in the Great Hall.

"Harry, now tell us what do you want to tell. What was McGonagall going on about?" James asked, being very concerned. Harry looked pretty uneasy.

"I don't-don't know how to say it…I-"he looked at Hermione for help.

"Perhaps we should go have lunch first and I don't think we should talk here, anyone can eavesdrop on us." Hermione said.

"Then where?" Lily asked.

"What about the Room of Requirements?" Ron suggested.

"Good idea, let's go eat lunch and then we'll get over it." Harry said.

They all ate in silence, the past-ions were curious about the 'talk' they were going to have. Harry was confused, upon how to say it. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were also looking forward to the 'talk' and not knowing what would happen, they preferred to stay silent. The future-ions knew what this 'talk' was going to be about. They had grown up hearing all those cool adventures of their parents. Seeing the tension they followed their elders and held their tongues.

HJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJLHJL

"Woah! How come we never found out this room?" Sirius gaped at the open doors of the room of requirements.

"So it changes into whatever room we want it to be?" Remus asked.

"Yes, come on." Harry answered.

At the moment the interior of the room was simple. There were eight sofa's placed in a rectangle. Five of the sofas were double seaters while three were single. One single sofa was in between two of the double ones. Right in front of it were two single sofas and a double in between them. The remaining two sofas were on either side, completing the rectangle.

Harry sat on the single sofa between the doubles. Hermione and Ron sat on the double one beside him while James II and Al sat on the one on Harry's other side. Lily and James took their place in front of Harry at the two-seater Remus and Sirius acquired the two remaining singles. Lily II and Hugo sat on the double side sofa and Rose and Ginny sat opposite them.

"Ok, um…actually I am going to tell you guys my…er…life story." Harry began.

"Wait, wouldn't it be nice if we find it out ourselves and experience it?" Lily said smiling at James.

"No! I need to tell you…I want to tell you so that you can change it."

James frowned, "Why would you want to change it?"

"Because…because…" Harry couldn't find the right words.

"Believe me, you too would want to change it, let Harry tell you from the start. It'll be easier." Hermione interrupted.

Harry took a deep breath at their nods and began his story.

"Years ago, when I was just one year old, on Halloween night Voldemort came to my-our house in Godric's Hallow. He came for-for a purpose. I-you guys already knew that-"

"Harry, I think you should tell it the way you know-the way you found out." Hermione suggested.

"Alright, so Voldemort came to our house and-and he…murdered you both."

There was a huge gasp at this.

"He-he killed you both and was going to kill me too but…something happened and he couldn't. He did the Avada Kedavra but the spell backfired. The spell hit him and he was gone."

Gone? As in, dead?" Remus asked.

"Almost dead. He became so weak that he fled. You could say he was as good as dead. He only left this lightning shaped scar on me." Harry showed them the scar.

"Hagrid got me out of the ruined house. He took me to my only living family-my Aunt Petunia."

"WHAT?"Lily shrieked, "Petunia? You have got to be kidding me."

"Well sadly I'm not."

"No but…who send you there?"

"Dumbledore." Harry answered.

"DUMBLEDORE. WHY WOULD HE? WAS HE OUT OF HIS MIND? COULDN'T HE FIND _ANYBODY_ ELSE?"

"He said that they were my only living family." Harry told her.

"Oh oh Tunie must have given you a terrible time! It's all because of me. I was always fighting with her. She hated me. Oh she shouldn't have been nasty with you! Oh Harry I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Lily wailed.

"Hey it's alright. Um shall I continue?" Harry said.

"But why-"Lily was saying.

"Lily, he's telling all this to us so we can change it. Don't worry we will. He will never have to live with your sister again." James consoled her.

"Ok, for eleven years I lived with the Dursleys. Dumbledore had written them a letter explaining everything so they would tell it to me. But they didn't. I didn't know that I was a wizard. I didn't know that I had survived something no one had ever survived. I thought my parents were killed in a car crash not by the most evil dangerous dark lord.

But at my eleventh birthday, my years of misery were finally coming to an end. Hagrid showed up on my birthday with Hogwarts letter. He was the one who told me I was a wizard n how everybody knew me and about you two. He took me to the Diagon Alley. Dumbledore had given him the key of the Potter vault. Finally I was off to Hogwarts. I met Ron in kings cross. We became best friends in the Hogwarts Express. While Hermione became our friend on Halloween."

Ron continued from there, "A troll had entered the castle. Hermione was in the washroom. Harry and I successfully locked the troll in a room which turned out to be the girl's washroom. We rescued Hermione and knocked the troll unconscious. After that we became friends."

It took everybody a minute to absorb that.

"Wait, really?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Just so you know a friendship like this one, of having saved by a troll lasts for a lifetime." Harry said, "Anyways, in my first year Voldemort tried to come back by using Nicholas Flimales' Philosopher stone which Dumbledore was keeping in the castle for safekeeping. Our DADA professor, Professor Quirrell used to wear a turban. It turned out he had two heads, the front side was his face and on the back it was Voldemort's."

"WHAT!" The past-ions exclaimed.

"Yes, Voldemort possessing him in that way. By Ron and Hermione's help I stopped him. He fled again while Quirrell died. I also became unconscious and sadly missed the Quidditch final."

"Quidditch?" James asked with interest.

"Oh yeah. I was a seeker for Gryffindor team."

"Seeker? In your first year? Wow you must be really good!" James said awed.

"Course he would be. Whose son is he?" Sirius said grinning at James.

"Hahaha yeah well that was my first year. For the summers I returned to the Dursleys."

"Again?" Lily asked.

"Yeah but don't worry. It was not for long. Soon Ron and his elder twin brothers, Fred and George came to my rescue." Harry said.

"So you guys are a total of four siblings?" Remus asked.

"No, actually we are seven. Six brothers and Ginny. Bill's the eldest, he had left Hogwarts before I even started. Then comes Charlie, he too left Hogwarts before my first year. Next is Percy, he left Hogwarts when I started my fourth year. Next in line are the twins, Fred and George. Their last year here was the previous year. I'm the youngest son and last but not least is Ginny." Ron quickly explained.

"Seven! Is that the usual number of children people have in this era?" Lily asked.

"No, not really. They must be the only wizarding family with seven kids. I'm the only child of my parents and so is Harry…Although we…um are not sure if you guys were planning to have more kids…you…er…died very early." Hermione finished, furiously blushing.

"Back to the story. Ron, Fred and George flew a Fort Angelia, a car to the Dursleys house." Harry started.

"Flew?" James asked.

"Yes, dad had charmed it."

"Cool. A flying car!" Sirius exclaimed, "Hey, I want a flying motorbike!"

"You do? You know what…in the coming future er your future, you will have one." Harry told him.

"I will!"

"Yes, you see when Hagrid got me outta the ruined house Sirius came on his flying motorbike. You gave it to Hagrid so Hagrid could take me to the Dursleys on it." Harry explained.

"Wait, Sirius allowed to give Harry to the Dursleys?" James asked.

"Well from what I know, Sirius did argue with Hagrid, he said that he should take care of me as he was my Godfather. But Hagrid said he had his orders. Sirius was at the moment too shocked on James' death and he left to go somewhere else. I'll get to that later. Back to me riding in the car, getting out of the Dursleys house and for the first time visiting the Burrow. That's what the Weasley's house is called. Anyways, I spent the remaining holidays with them and the time to get to the Hogwarts Express came. We were running late. The last ones to cross the barrier were going to be me and Ron, we were going to do it together. We ran towards the barrier and we crashed. The barrier had been sealed from the inside. Then it was eleven o clock telling us that the train was gone."

"OH Merlin! What did you do?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Well, we flew to Hogwarts using the car."

"REALLY!" The past-ions exclaimed together.

At Harry's nod James exclaimed, "AWESOME"

"Were you guys nuts? Why'd you do that" Lily shrieked.

"Well, that was the only thing we could think of. Anyways we did reach Hogwarts. By the time we reached the grounds, the car was so exhausted that it crashed on Womping Willow!"

"Womping Willow! Really, from all the trees?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, just our bloody luck. I am still surprised that we survived that." Ron said.

"Your wand did break in the process. Here I thought that I was done having an adventures year after first year but oh boy, how very wrong I was. This was just the start. Voldemort again tried to return. In this year a couple of students, a ghost and a cat were petrified and it turned out that the Chamber of Secrets was opened again. The students who were being petrified were muggleborns, you see."

"Yeah, so we were pretty sure that it was Draco Malfoy who was Slytherin's heir. He's a guy in Slytherin, hates muggleborns, in our year and our rival." Ron stated.

"Sounds a lot like his father. Though he wasn't in our year. He was a few years older." Sirius told them.

"We had to make sure if he was the heir so we brewed the Polyjuice potion. Harry and Ron became Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy's bodyguards and em I had an accident so er I couldn't accompany them to the Slytherin common room." Hermione said.

"What happened to you?" Lily asked.

"Look I thought I had a hair of a Slytherin girl but it turned out to be a cat hair."

"So you turned into a cat." Sirius asked and the boys burst out laughing.

"Shut up, it was not funny. I had to spend days in the Hospital wing." Hermione said, blushing furiously.

"Hahaha, 'Mione you did look funny. Anyways we found out that Malfoy was not the heir of Slytherin and I found a diary in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, you see that's where we were brewing the potion. Someone had thrown it there. I found out that it was Tom Riddles diary. It was enchanted. It was completely empty but when you wrote on it, Tom Riddle would reply. The diary showed me a memory of when the Chamber was opened last time. Tom Riddle had handed over Hagrid. That was how Hagrid got expelled, he was framed to have been the Slytherin's heir. Then one day I returned to my dorm and found it trashed. Somebody had taken away the diary. Things got even worse when Hermione was petrified."

There was a gasp and Lily muttered, "Oh no!"

"Then after days I noticed that Hermione was clutching a page. It was torn out of a library book. It explained that the monster in the chambers was a Basilisk. A giant serpent on which anybody who laid eyes would instantly die. We figured out that all those who had been petrified must not have seen it straight in the eye. One of the petrified students was found along a petrified ghost so the student had seen the serpent from the ghost and the ghost who saw it properly was already dead. Another petrified student had a camera in his hand and had seen it from the camera. Hermione and a girl had been petrified together in the library. The moment Hermione found out about the Basilisk she warned the first person she met who had a mirror. And the cat, there was water around it, it too only saw the reflection.

Once we figured it all out, we thought that we had to tell Professor. But before we could McGonagall's voice rang through the entire castle telling everyone to return to their common rooms. A message had been left on one wall with blood which said that a student was taken down the Chambers who would die there. The student was Ginny."

The past-ions had their eyes opened wide, horror visible in them.

"I also figured out where the chamber was. The last time the chamber had been opened, a muggleborn was killed. We thought what if she never left. What if that girl was Moaning Myrtle? We knew that the professors had told our new DADA professor Lockhart to go down because he had claimed to know the entrance. This Professor of ours was self-obsessed. He had written many books on all the wild adventures he had claimed to have experience but actually he was a talentless wizard. When we got to his office he was planning to get out of the castle. He admitted that he had never had all those adventures. He had actually stolen other people's adventures to have fame. The only thing he was good at was the memory charm. That was what he would do to the people from whom he had stolen the adventures. And that was what he was planning to do to Ron and me but we overpowered him. Forced him to come with us. We made our way down the chamber. I could open it because I was a Parselmouth."

"WHAT!" James exclaimed, "You're a…Parselmouth?"

"Er…yeah…um I think it has something to do with my scar. Voldemort can also speak with snakes. Some of his powers got in me."

"Oh…er…cool." James said.

"Anyways, down in a tunnel leading to the chamber. Lockhart made a move. He snatched Ron's wand and was going to do the memory charm on us. He did the spell but it backfired. Because Ron's wand was broken so it hit him instead and he forgot himself. The spell also hit the ceiling making the rocks fall down and blocking the way. Fortunately I was already on the other side, I told Ron to keep getting the stone outta the way and I would go get Ginny so by that time we will be able to cross.

I entered the chamber found Ginny fallen on the floor on the other side. She was unconscious and as cold as ice. The diary was beside her. And then Tom Riddle showed up. He wasn't a human nor a ghost but somewhere in-between. He explained me that who he really was. Tom Marvolo Riddle was actually Voldemort."

"No way!" James gasped.

"Yes he was, that was his name before he changed it to Voldemort and it was him who was the true heir of Slytherin not Hagrid. Ginny had accidently gotten this diary and Voldemort had possessed her now slowly Ginny's life was entering Riddles. Voldemort was going to return and Ginny would die.

Tom made the Basilisk to come after me and kill me. You have no idea how I fought the giant serpent without looking at it. Of course Dumbledore sent help. His Phoenix named Fawkes came. She injured the Basilisk's eyes so it could not see but I could and Fawkes also brought the sorting hat and inside the sorting hat I pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. Which I used to kill the Basilisk but the basilisk was successful enough that one of its poisoned teeth entered my shoulder. So there I was going to die but I wasn't gonna do it like that. I knew Voldemort's life source at the moment was the diary so I jabbed it with the basilisk's teeth. Blood started pouring out of it and Voldemort slowly vanished."

"But what about you and the poison."Lily asked.

"Fawkes started crying on the wound. You see Phoenix tears are the most powerful thing they can heal anything." Harry smiled, "Then Ginny woke up and we made our way back. With that happy note our second year came to an end and Voldemort's second try to come back failed."


	7. The Future Unfolded PART II

**A/n: I am sooo sorry for not updating. I have been very busy lately. I'll try to update more often now.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 7: The Future Unfolded (to the Past-ions) PART II**

"The holidays before third year is when I first came across the name: Sirius Black" Harry said. "It's about time!" Sirius replied.

"Well, it was not the best possible way to find out." Harry replied, not sure how to break it to him.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Well, at that time you had escaped Azkaban, the wizarding and muggle world alike had made you the most wanted because to the world you were a mass murderer and the first ever person to escape Azkaban."

"Wait-WHAT!" Sirius nearly fell out of his seat.

"You're kidding!" James said in disbelief.

"Well, I wish I was."

"But…why?" Sirius asked.

"Ok, just remember one thing that I am telling you this as it happened so what was true and what was not, you will know in time. Ok, so at first I just saw a glimpse of you as the most wanted on muggle television. I had no idea that you were a wizard or exactly what you had done. Then in the summer holidays I found out Aunt Marge-Uncle Vernon's sister- was going to be coming and staying for a week. I hadn't met her ever since I started Hogwarts and I hadn't had the best relations with her. She disliked me just like the Dursleys but unlike the Dursleys, who wanted me to stay away from them, she wanted me around every time she came so that she could bark out insults and stuff like that. Now as I was going to start my third year, with that I could visit Hogsmeade but Uncle Vernon was supposed to sign it. He told me as long as I behaved with Marge, he would sign it."

"That shouldn't have been hard, right?" Lily asked.

"You have no idea." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Haha, Lily he's my son. Of course that was going to be hard for him." James joked.

"Yes, well, I tried my best to behave and I had nearly accomplished this. For her entire stay I ignored her insults and everything was going fine until the last day when we were having dinner. I tried to ignore every single thing she said about me but then she started talking about you, dad and then she called you a drunk and said that must have been the reason your car crashed resulting in your death and then I couldn't control my anger anymore so I reacted."

"And just wait when you find out exactly what he did." Hermione added.

"Oh that was so funny." Ron said.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know exactly how I did it but she started blowing up. She turned into this huge balloon and then she was nearly flown out in the sky." Harry said. Sirius started laughing hysterically and fell off his chair while Lily and Remus looked surprised.

James was awestruck, "You really did that! For me?"

"Yeah, I couldn't just let her talk ill about you, could I?"

"But was that the only thing you could think of?" Lily asked.

"Lily don't tell him that he shouldn't have done it." James said.

"But-"

"Harry, I am so proud of you." James interjected and Harry grinned.

"What did you do then?" Remus asked.

"My uncle was too busy holding Marge that he didn't notice and I left the house with my trunk. It was night and I had no idea where or how to go. But then the knight bus showed up. I decided to go to London, to the Leaky Cauldrons. On my way from a newspaper I found more about you Sirius. That you were a very dangerous wizard, that you had blasted an entire street and killed 13 people. Now you had escaped from which no one had ever done before."

"Wait, I don't understand. Why on earth did I kill 13 people?" Sirius asked, horrified.

"Umm, Sirius why don't you find that out when Harry found out. You know, let the story keep flowing."

Sirius agreed hesitantly and so Harry continued. He told them that the Minister was waiting for him there and how he spent his days in the Diagon Ally until Hermione and the Weasley's came to the Leaky Cauldron. He told them what he had overheard form Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"So then I found out that the reason Minister himself was waiting for me was because Sirius Black was after me and he wanted to kill me."

"Why on earth would I want to kill you?" Sirius said, enraged.

But Harry continued, "Later when we were going to board the Hogwarts Express, Mr. Weasley told what I had overheard to me and asked me not to go looking for Sirius Black. I found this odd because I asked that why on earth would I go looking for someone who wanted me dead but then it was time to go. On the train, the only empty compartment for the three of us was the one in which an elder wizard was currently sleeping." At this Harry grinned, "According to his trunk his name was R. J. Lupin."

"Finally!" Remus said, "Hey, but what was I doing on the train?"

"You were going to be our Defense against the dark arts teacher." Ginny replied.

"Moony we _always_ knew you would end up being a teacher."

"It's in your blood, buddy." Sirius said.

"Ok, Remus was asleep the entire journey until the Dementors came up."

"DEMENTORS?" The past-ions exclaimed.

"Yes, actually that year Dementors were placed to guard Hogwarts and catch Sirius. They even entered the train to check. Unfortunately I am affected more than anyone by a dementor so I became unconscious. Remus woke up, and did a spell to get the dementor away and he then gave us chocolate.

"Oh Remus." James and Sirius sighed together.

"What? Chocolate helps." Remus said defensively.

"Anyways, than we reached Hogwarts." Then Harry told them about the Dementors on the Quidditch pitch and how he fell and then Remus agreed to teach him the Patronus charm. James got quiet emotional when he found out that Harry's patronus was a stag. Then Harry told them how the Weasley twins gave him the Marauder's map.

"YOU GOT THE MAP" James yelled with glee, which made everyone else laugh.

Harry recounted the Hogsmeade trip in which he found out exactly why Sirius was after him. That Lily and James knew Voldemort was after them. They went into hiding by the Fidelous charm. They chose Sirius to be their secret keeper. As long as Sirius wouldn't tell, no one would be able to find the Potters. But then on Halloween Voldemort entered their house because Sirius had betrayed them and they were then murdered. Peter Pettigrew then went after Sirius, he cornered him in a muggle street but there Sirius blew the street up, killing 13 people and Peter. Nothing was found of Peter except his finger.

After this the room was filled with a dreadful silence. Sirius looked as if he wanted to kill himself. It took a great deal of time for James to convince Sirius that this hadn't happen yet. And that he, James didn't believe it, no matter what.

Then Harry told them how Buckbeak, the Hippogriff was going to be executed. That they went to meet Hagrid just before and there they found Ron's rat, Scabbers.

"When we were going back towards the Castle, Scabbers bit Ron's finger and started crawling away. Ron got out of the invisibility cloak and ran after it. Hermione and I had no chance but to run after him. We saw him catch the rat and sit on the ground and then we noticed that Ron was right under the Womping Willow."

"Oh no." Lily said.

"I yelled at him to look out but then he yelled at us to look behind us. A large black dog was pounding towards us in full speed. He jumped over us and ran towards Ron. Then it bit Ron's leg and dragged him down from a hole in the ground near the tree trunk. Hermione and I had no other choice but to follow."

"Wait, how on earth did you cross the Womping willow?" Lily asked

"We got hit by trunk in our tries but only Merlin knows how we managed it." Hermione said.

"Inside, the tunnel, lead us to the Shrieking Shack. We heard Ron upstairs in a room. We entered the room and Ron yelled at us that it was him, Sirius. That Sirius' is an animagus. Behind us Sirius shut the door, trapping us."

"Wait you're an animagus!" Lily asked surprised. James quickly filled her in about them being animagus and he even told her about Remus and it turned out that she had already figured it out and she didn't really care about Remus being a werewolf.

"Ok, so now we were just I don't know talking that Sirius said that only one person would die that night when I jumped on top of him because I was enraged from what I knew from Hogsmeade. Then the door flew open and Remus entered. By that time I already knew Remus used to be your friend James. Remus pulled me towards my feet and pointed his wand at Sirius then suddenly Remus Pulled Sirius up and embraced him like a brother. I was shocked that how on earth was Remus with Sirius. Then Hermione enlightened us with the fact that Remus was a Werewolf. She had found it out but hadn't told a soul because she knew you were good, Remus. Then we got to know so much more, that Sirius, you escaped Azkaban by turning into Padfoot. You were so weak by that time that you could easily go through the cell bars. Remus also told us that you guys were the Marauders. That you had made the map. At that time the map was with Remus, how he got it is another long story but forget about it, the point is the map lead Remus down there that day. Anyways, I also found out that you guys were animagus. That James, you were Prongs. Unfortunately at that moment I didn't knew that your animagus form was a stag. But what we found out was that Peter, Warmtail was a rat. Sirius told us that at the very last moment, they had switched. Sirius never became the Secret keeper. Peter was the secret keeper and no one, not even Dumbledore and Remus knew about it only James, Lily and Sirius knew. They thought that it would be a perfect bluff but the plan backfired because Peter turned out to be a spy. He betrayed Lily and James and it was Sirius who went after him, who cornered him in that street. It was Peter who blasted the street off and killed those people and he cut one of his fingers as evidence and before Sirius could do anything, he transformed into a rat so everyone would think he was dead.

Then Severus Snape joined the scene. It turned out that Snape had gone to Remus' office and found the map and knew where to come and I had stupidly, left my cloak at the entrance of the tunnel so he was hidden. Then he took the cloak off but then I, Hermione and Ron quiet simultaneously disarmed him. The combining force knocked him cold. So now we could resume. Sirius said that Scabbers, Ron's rat was Warmtail! It turned out he was right. We caught him and now I knew Sirius was good and that he was my Godfather. We got out of the Shrieking Shack and Sirius even offered me to come and live with him when all of this would be over and I was so happy but then the things took an unpleasant turn, again."

Harry paused.

"Don't stop! Tell us what happened?" James asked, who was sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Unfortunately, there was a full moon that night."

"Oh no." Remus groaned.

"You started transforming. Sirius started pushing you away and by then Pettigrew transfigured himself back into a rat and ran into the night. The three of us saw you transform back into a dog form and how you tried to push the werewolf away from us. We were too scared to move. Sirius was successful in driving the werewolf a little away but then the werewolf injured him pretty bad. I ran towards Padfoot. Padfoot was beside the lake, he was back in his human form and he had fallen down on the floor. I just reached him when the Dementors showed up. They were so many and both Sirius and I were going to die. I tried the Patronus charm but it wasn't strong enough. I was going to go unconscious and just before I did, I saw that on the other side there was someone who cast a patronus charm. It was so powerful, the form was of a stag and all the Dementors flew away. I was on the verge of unconsciousness when I got a glimpse of the person on the other side."

"Who was it?" James asked.

"You." Harry replied.

"ME?" James asked.

"Yes that's what I thought. Then I was unconscious. I woke up in the Hospital wing." Then Harry told them that Snape had found him beside the lake. He had brought the three here and Sirius was locked up in a room. Dementors were going to perform the Kiss soon.

The three tried to convince Dumbledore that Sirius was innocent but Dumbledore hinted that they had to change the past.

"How is that possible?" Lily asked.

"Even I didn't know that but it turned out Hermione did. That year she had chosen all the subjects and a few overlapped each other. Ron and I had no idea how she could attend every class and she never explained but now I found out. McGonagall had given Hermione the Time-turner at the beginning of the year so she could attend every class. Ron at the moment couldn't walk because of the bite so Hermione and I went back in time to right the wrong. So long story short, we saved Buckbeak first, she wasn't executed and then we waited until the Dementors came to the lake. We waited as long as we could from a distance, waiting for you to come James but then I realized that it wasn't you James, it was me. I had mistaken myself for you so I ran towards the lake and this time I could cast the patronus. Once the Dementors were gone we waited again until Sirius was taken away. Dumbledore had told us the exact number of the window in which Sirius was. So we flew on Buckbeak towards that window, got Sirius out and then Sirius and Buckbeak both escaped together. On the other hand, Snape was so furious about Sirius that the next day during breakfast he told the entire school that Remus was a werewolf. So because of that Remus decided to resign. Although everybody loved him because he was the best DADA Professor we had ever had but then he too left and then my third year finally came to an end.


End file.
